Obviously
by Cherrychick27
Summary: They didn't get along, but as they got older will they see it obviously?(Sorry I suck at summarys)


I do not own inuyasha ****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Chapter 1 They had been friends for years always doing stuff together, which was perfect except for Kagome always trying to follow them around like a lost puppy. Kagome was Miroku's younger sister whom Inuyasha fought with or was in yelling matches with. Inuyasha didnt know why she tried after all she was only a girl. That changed when sango moved next door leading to the girls becoming the best of friends. It also lead to miroku secret hell of chasing sango, which shouldn't be that diffacult being a lecherous guy didn't help either. To be expected things changed when they became teenagers making life very interesting.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Kagome's P.O.V Grumbaling Kagome woke up not ready to face the day and layed there thinking maybe staying up late wasn't the idea, but niether was failing math. Rolling out of bed she got, strecthed trying to feel some degree of human. Once at her closet she rilfed through her closet trying to find the perfect outfit afterall it was her 2 year anniversey with Koga. After her morning routine she went down stairs to eat quickly because koga would be there to pick her up for school. Not suprising she heard inuyasha when she was almost to the room due to the fact he spent a lot of time at their house. Hoping at least the boys would be reasonable this morning she entered the room with a smile.

"Morning boys," Kagome said in a simg song voice " Wow sis what's with the get up? hot date," Asked Miroku with cheeky grin "Not till tonight. Its our 2 year anniverey so i thought i woud dress up," Kagome responed smiling

She could have sworn she heard something crack when she said that and looking across the table she saw inuyasha hide something under the table with a look of distaste on his face.

"Still with the mangy wolf huh?" Inuyasha asked in a bitter tone "Yes i am. You inuyasha i don't understand why you too can't get along," Kagome responed in a curious tone

Miroku about choked on his food when heard that and started cough/laughing with inuyasha glaring venomuosly at him frpom across the table.

"Ignore him kagome it because they been rivals for years," Miroku anwered back with humor in his voice "Let's go lech," Inuyasha said dragging Miroku out of the kicthen and through the front door.

Kagome stood there silently laughing at him getting so upset over a comment. Her phone went off alerting "her that koga was there, so she grabbed an apple and ran out the door not wanting to keep him waiting.

"Morning beautiful," Koga greeted her with a smile. "Hi," Kagome answered back kissing him on the cheek "You look stunning," Koga said looking her up and down "Thank you i figured it was a speical occasion," Kagome responed "Is it?" He laughed, "here we are,"

Kagome was so engrossed in her conversion she didn't reakize they were already there. Koga got out and came around to open the door for her.  
Once out of the car the pair walked up to the school facing the day that would have many suprises in store that nither knew, but once through the doors Kagome was tackled by a excited sango. Both girls laughed while sango pulled kagome up and not suprisingly koga has taken off leaving the two girls alone. Once on her feet kagome straightened her skirt and top then looped her arm through sango's as the went to their first class.

"So, whats with the sexy get up?" asked Sango with a smirk "Well its our 2 year anniversery and i felt like doing wearingsomething speical," Replied Kagome "Ah" Sango laughed."The last time i saw this you had a huge on inuyasha..."Sango winked at her smiling "Sango! i told you never to mention that again besides that was ur theroy," Kagome retorted blushing "Kagome has crush on who my love?" Asked Miroku suprising bith girls and making them jump "MIROKU!" they both shouted "Sorry to good to pass up. anyways you like who sis? and someone should tell koga cause yeah.." Miroku joked " No one miroku im with the one i want to be remeber..." Kagome said while rolling her eyes "Right, i have your heart right my love?" Miroku asked in a sweet tone "Sorry lech that would mean you not grabbing womens asses," sango replied with sarcasam "PERVERT!" Sango yelled while smacking him "Come on Kagome we dont want to be late," Sango said grabbing kagome arms and dragging her to class

They got there just in time with miroku and inuyasha right behind them. taking their seat they noticed something was off because koga was sitting no where .  
near kagome. Kagome felt her heart hurt, but not in a new sense like deja vu which she shook off thinking nothing of it for the next hour or so.

****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************8 Inuyashas 's P.O.V He was pissed not because kagome was upset, but that she was still with that damn wolf. He knew she was his mate hell the wolf knew it and it killed him to watch them together every day. Inuyasha knew the wolf was cheating he could smell the wold bitch on him any demon in a 5 mile radius could. the fact that he would hurt kagome like that pissed him off. It didn't help that he had heard what she said in the hall way it made it his heart beat faster and maybe somewhere inside she still felt a little of that for him still. If that was the case he would court her and make sure she was treated like the princess she was in every way. That red number she had on was doing some crazy thing to his body, which he barely had control of as of late. Looking at kagome he saw her face as in pain from what the wolf was doing. His jealousy was getting out of control he either had to move on or steal her from koga cause this was wreaking havoc on him,

The bell rang and he watched kagome run out and koga right behind her, but no he could either leave it alone or listen in to make sure she was ok. Being stealthy as he was inuyasha found them but didnt get to close to get caught.

"Koga, what is going on?" Kagome asked her vocie almost breaking " Well, I didn't want to do this now but might as well..." Koga replied sounding anxious "Are you breaking up with me?" Kagome asked her voice starting to break "Yes i am and im sorry but i met someone...my mate...i didn't want to hurt you...but we r through...bye Kagome" Koga said walking away "ko...koga...why?!1" Kagome cried

Inuyasha ran and caught her before she hit the ground he held her tight letting her cry, but the urge to kill the wolf was still fresh in his veins. At the moment his concern was to calm her then get her to sango. The next 20 minustes he held her not knowing what to say to help her, however matters of the heart were tricky and he only wanted her happy. Alt least now he might have a chance,but now she needed him as a friend because miroku and him would deal with the bastard later

"Wench come on its gonna be ok," Inuyasha tried to calm her "Inuyasha? OMG im so sorry im such an idiot..." Kagome replied her voice almost breaking again "We will take care of it i promise...wanna find sango?" Inuyasha replied holding her closer "In a minute i wanna stay here a little longer...is it okay if you hold me a little longer?" Kagome asked nervously "Anytime wench i will hold you as long as you need and whenever you need," he whispered into her hair not wanting to let go ever again "Can you text sango for me? im a little shakey?" asked Kagome in a sad tone.  
"Of course wench anything for you.." Inuyasha said with a smirk

Inuyasha texted sango and not two muntes later she was right there to take her home they figured it would be best. sango gave him that look the one that she him when koga asked her out. he got a text from sango after she got kagome home

S: You need to tell her how you feel hell we all know...wait a a little bit then make a move she has feekings for you always has but you both are chickens. by the she is at home resting come by and see her it will earn you brownie points,  
I:I will and i want her to heal first im not a complete jerk ya know?  
S: I know just do it before we lock you both in a room ;)

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and went to find miroku knowing that they would both be in a murdering mood. He found miroku in their last class he sat next to him and waited till the end of class to break the news. Once out of class they started for mirokus car.

"So miroku dont freak out...but we need to go kill koga," Inuyasha siad seriously "Its not like he broke up with her or anything..." Miroku said jokingly " Well...the bastard did i heard and made sure she was ok," Inuyasha replied with a malious glint in his eye "WHERE I SHE IM GONNA KILL HIM!" Miroku yelled getting ready yo go hunt him down " We'll get him lets go check on kagome first," Inuyasha said worred "You know Yasha had you just told kagome how you felt this would be a different sceneiro," Miroku said under his breath "Yeah yeah i know im working on it," Inuyasha replied frustated

They both got ito the car they took heading to check on kagome who meant the world to them for various reasons. Inuyasha knew ont thing though the next person that tried to take kagome would have a fight on his hands ****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
So, i had a baby and have been working like a dog trying to catch up R&R folks :)


End file.
